Rebellion
by Elec K
Summary: The smileys have taken over mankind. Now fate has rested in the hands of two teens. CHAPTER 1 UP.


Disclaimer: I don't own Minesweeper, but I own Kyle and Steven. Well, Steven owns himself. So yeah. I'm done. Yyyeah....... (walks away) 

The two teens sat up against the wall of their horrid cell. They have been here for two days and both of them already hated their new place. However, they weren't alone. Thousands of other people were in the same situation they were.

" Man, this sucks" Kyle complained. He was tall, with blackish-brown hair, a blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and white Nike shoes. His buddy Steven looked at him with a stupid look on his face.

" No shit genius. We're in a shitty cell with no damn food." Steven replied. Steven always wore a black Metallica shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. His hair was blonde and his height was average. After Steven's reply his attention quickly turned to a tiny figure scurrying across the floor.

" Hey look. A rat. Wow."

" You never take any situation seriously Steven."

" Why the hell should I care about what's going on?" Steven was starting to get irritated.

" Well, for one thing we're being ruled by evil smileys. I think that's something to worry about" Kyle quickly explained.

" Why are the smileys taking over? We didn't do a damn thing." Steven seemed curious as well as confused. Kyle stared blankly for a moment, then slowly responded.

" Do you know the true origin of Minesweeper?"

" Huh?"

" The reason the smileys have rebelled because of Minesweeper" Kyle explained. Steven was even more confused now.

" What does Minesweeper have to do with anything?" Steven blurted.

" Minesweeper originally used ducks to put inside what is known as "the box". Minesweeper isn't an easy game, and because of this, many ducks went BOOM!. There numbers started to decrease rapidly." Kyle paused. Then he turned his head towards Steven. He looked at Kyle with a stubborn look.

" How does that crap have to do with anything?!" Steven exclaimed. Kyle stared forward with a stern face and told the rest of the tale.

" Ducks became illegal to use in Minesweeper. They needed something to put in "the box". Eventually smileys began being used in "the box". Just like the ducks, there numbers decreased dramatically."

". . . . . . . . . So the smileys rebelled because we started to kill them off. That makes sense. But we can't just live like this!!" Steven remarked. Kyle saw Steven's eyes brighten up and started to wonder.

" Steven, we can't escape!! How are we gonna get out of this cell?" Kyle replied loudly. He talked a little too loud, catching a guards attention. We floated over and stared at both teens with pure evil in his eyes.

" You best not try to escape. If so, are leader will make you suffer in unimaginable ways!!! Ah ha ha ha ha ha!!!" The smiley laughed as he made his way to an exit west of the cell. Steven and Kyle were filled with anger, as well as fear.

" We have to find out who the leader is if we want to solve anything!!!!" Steven began to shake the door on the cell. His efforts were useless however, because the cell door was locked.

" Is anyone here a locksmith!?!?" Steven shouted.

" Steven!! Don't bring other peop-" A man in the cell across from them gave threw a bag of supplies into Kyle and Steven's cell.

" There's everything you need. Now help save us all." The man smiled and gave instructions on how to open the door. Kyle and Steven opened there cell door and were free!

" We need to find the leader!!" Steven exclaimed.

" But shouldn't rescue our families first Steven?"

" Crap! I forgot about that!! Lets just escape the prison first and find out some information on the situation. That's all we can do." Steven confirmed the plan with Kyle. They were starting there escape! But there there was still one obstacle in the prison…….

As they rushed through the west side of there cell, they stopped dead in their tracks. They saw the smiley guard from earlier!

" Crap. He'll alert the other guards if he sees us" whispered Steven.

" We can knock him out if we use are secret stealth move remember?"

" You wanna use that?…… Well, okay." Both of them started to whisper a countdown.

" …….One.……Two.……….THREEEE!!!!!!"

Kyle grabbed hold of the smiley from behind and kept a tight grip. Kyle nodded to Steven, signaling something. Steven smiled and rushed in front of the smiley. He delivered five quick jabs, the first three knocking out the smiley. The two teens rushed away from the prison, leaving the smiley lay in its own blood. There journey for freedom has begun.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go!! Chapter one is complete! Wow. This is gonna be my first chapter story………………… (in daze thinking about his minesweeper story) O yeah. REVIEW REVIEW RVIEW!!!!!! I'll make sure I get chapter 2 up soon. Until next time! (vanishes with thunderbolt)


End file.
